


Perfect

by icecoldwlw



Series: Catra Quotes [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecoldwlw/pseuds/icecoldwlw
Summary: ‘You and Adora are perfect for each other, I’ll give you that.’Her heart beat loudly in her ears.Too loudly.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to be making a series of fics with Catra's quotes from the seasons, and the aftermath! 
> 
> This is from Season 2, Episode 1.
> 
> Trigger warnings for panic attacks, anxiety attacks, violence and unhealthy coping mechanisms (meaning getting harder on her team, taking her rage out and just destroying things until she physically can't anymore.)

_‘You and Adora are perfect for each other, I’ll give you that.’ ___

__Her heart beat loudly in her ears._ _

__Too loudly._ _

__She didn’t know where she was going. She knew that she was walking; she could see the ground beneath her and her feet taking constant step in the tense way they always do. Always ready. Always prepared._ _

__She’d met Adora’s friends, that day._ _

__They were awful._ _

__Really, what had she expected? A princess and… Whatever the other one was. His name was… Ben? Ball? Bow?_ _

__As much as she pretended, to not know his name, she did. It was branded into her skin with a red-hot iron rod, a reminder of all that she was not, and of all that was enough for Adora._ _

__She woke up from the static when she felt impact._ _

__She was in a bed._ _

__Or what used to be a bed._ _

__She looked it over, at all the claw marks in the wall and in the mattress. At what once used to be a pillow. The dent she had left._ _

__What did it mean?_ _

__What did it change?_ _

__Nothing._ _

__Not for Adora at least._ _

__Because Adora was off thinking she was fighting with new friends, figuring herself out, and protecting innocents, when all she was really doing was kidding herself into an evil lifestyle that, sooner or later, is going to fall apart.  
All of her friends will turn their backs on her, and the world will go dark as the Horde takes over. Everything she loved will be ripped from her, and she’ll see it every day as a painful reminder of what she failed to do. To protect. To… love._ _

__And then, for once, she will not be enough._ _

__And she will come crawling back to Catra, telling her how right she was, and how sorry she is._ _

__… Right?_ _

__She’ll come back, right? Everything can go back to the way it was. She’ll wake up and hit that stupid punching bag with the photo on it. They be the brains and the brawn again. They’ll be best friends again._ _

__Catra remembers the pressure on her lips, and the ghost of hands trail her back. Phantom fingers card through her hair and a whisper of the wind tells her she is beautiful. Tells her she is loved._ _

__They’ll be more than best friends. Just like they always were._ _

__Because they have to be._ _

__Because Catra doesn’t know what she’d do if they weren’t._ _

__She falls asleep in a puddle of her own tears, on a destroyed bed that no longer smells of the person who once slept there._ _


End file.
